


Just The Two Of Us

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caring John, Caring John Winchester, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, Gen, Incest, Language, Loving John, M/M, Minor Violence, No Sam, Non-Con Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuggling, Top John, Top John Winchester, Underage Sex, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Just The Two Of Us

John woke up and felt the warm body pressed against him move when he opened his eyes he found himself face to face with Dean a smile on his fcae his green eyes as beautiful as ever  
"Good morning!!" Dean says and then plants a long passionate kiss on John's lips  
Dean pulls away and they both smile John then pulls Dean on top of him and runs his hands down Dean's warm naked back and then under Dean's boxers the only thing he's wearing and squeezes Dean's ass  
Dean's cock gets hard and he moans more passionately  
"You like that Dean??" John asks in between kisses  
"Yes daddy" Dean says also in between kisses  
John just smiles and keeps kissing Dean his fingers now begging to enter Dean's hole  
Dean moans in pleasure as John sticks one finger in his hole  
John smiles and then sticks another finger in Dean's hole  
Dean again moans in pleasure and his cock gets harder  
John smiles again and then sticks two finger in Dean's hole  
Dean practically screams in pleasure as his cock is now fully erect and poking into John's leg  
John can feel Dean's hard cock press into his leg and he smiles "Does someone wanna be fucked??" John asked  
"Yes!!" Dean says  
"Yes what??" John asks  
"Yes please!!" Dean says  
"Good boy!! Now get in position!!" John commands and strokes his rock hard cock  
Dean obeys getting on his hands and knees and taking off his underwear his rock hard cock now exposed to the air  
John smiles and kisses Dean's ass "Good boy!!" He says as he opens up his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube and rubs some over his hard rock cock  
John gets on his knees and puts a hand on Dean's right ass cheek  
"Ready??" John asks  
"Yes" Dean says  
John then bends back and eases the tip of his cock into Dean's ass before his shoves his cock fully into Dean's ass  
"Ahh!!" Dean screams in pain but those screams of pain quickly become screams of passion  
"Ya like it Dean??" John asks and moves faster   
"Yes!! God yes!!" Dean cries in passion   
John just smiles and kisses the back of Dean's neck  
"Were never gonna go back to the way we were when we first started?? Right dad??" Dean asks   
"No no!! Never!! We are never going back to the way we first were!! I'll never ever hurt you again like that!! I love you to much to ever do that again to you" John says   
Dean smiles and John kisses the back of his neck

TEN YEARS AGO

When John first realized the feelings he had for Dean he didn't know what to do after all Dean was only 12 and was his own son but after some long and hard thinking John finally decided he didn't give a damn if it was wrong or not he was gonna have Dean and no one could stop him   
so john made his plan he bought two bottles of beer and some sleeping pills he poured the two beers into glasses and then drugged the one he planned to give to Dean with the sleeping pills John smiled and then called Dean's name   
"Yeah dad" Dean said as he walked into the dining room   
"Dean your 12 now right??" John asked   
"Yeah"   
"Well your almost a man so i think it's time you had your first beer"  
"Really!! Cool!! Thanks dad!!"  
John smiled and grabbed the non drugged glass and took a sip  
Dean grabbed the drugged glass and drank half the glass  
"Slow down son" John said trying not to act happy the Dean downed half the glass at once   
Dean put the glass down and started the feel dizzy   
"Dad??"  
"Yes son"  
"What brand of beer was that??"  
"Why do you ask??"  
"Because it tastes funny and now i feel funny"  
"Its ok!! That happens when you drink your first beer"  
"Oh!!" Dean says and then falls on the floor knocked out   
John smiles and takes another sip before he bends down and picks up his son   
:Oh Dean i'm so sorry you couldn't be awake for this!!" John said as he planted a kiss on Dean's lips and then carried him upstairs   
when Dean finally woke up he was completely naked and lying in his dad's bed and his dad was sitting at the edge of the bed he to was completely naked  
"Dad??" Dean asked groggily  
John turns around an smiles "Dean your awake!!" John says happily and crawls up the bed lying next to Dean  
"Dad whats going?? Why are we both naked?? Why am i in your bed??" Dean asks   
John just smiles and run his hand down Dean's bare chest   
"D-dad W-what are you D-doing??" Dean asks his breath hard   
John doesn't answer he just runs his hand past Dean's belly button and grabs onto Dean's cock  
Dean's eyes get wide "Dad!! Please don't!!" Dean begs   
John just smiles and then flips Dean onto his back   
"Dad!! Please no!! Stop!!" Dean begs   
"Don't act like you don't want this" John says and then rams his thick hard cock into Dean's 12 year old ass  
Dean screams in pain at the feeling of his dad's huge cock in his ass  
"It's alright Dean!! You don't need to scream daddies gonna take care of you" John says but id does little to help Dean who keeps screaming and louder as his own father rapes him and after awhile John begins to get tired of his sons screaming   
"Dean you need to stop screaming!!" John commands   
but Dean doesn't   
"Dean stop it!!" John commands angrier   
"NO!! NO!! LET ME GO!! STOP IT PLEASE!!" Dean screams crying   
"Dean stop it!! Right now!!"  
"NO!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" Dean screams at the top of his lungs crying   
"THAT'S IT!!" John yells and then pulls out of Dean and walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of his underwear then walks back over to the bed and stuffs it in Dean's mouth   
"Mmmm!! Mmmhh!!" Dean mumbles through the gag  
"Im sorry Dean!! I really am but you wouldn't stop screaming" John says and is about to go back to fucking Dean when there is a knock at the door John grunts and puts on a robe and opens his bedroom door it's Sam  
"Daddy what's wrong i heard screaming??" Sam aks   
"Nothing it'e just a movie i'm watching" John says   
"Oh ok!! Sorry for bothering you goodnight daddy" Sam says and goes back to his room  
"Goodnight Sammy" John says and shuts the door   
John locks the door and then turns around and looks at Dean rage in his eyes and walks over to him   
Dean tries to get up and run into the bathroom and hide but he can't his ass and legs are so sore   
John walks over to Dean and hits and smacks him   
"You little bitch!! What did i tell you about screaming?? Huh?? You little shit!! Do you want daddy to get in trouble and go to jail?? Is that what you want?? You fuck?? Do you want you and your little brother to go into foster care??" Huh?? Answer me you little shit" John commands ans slaps Dean again  
Dean shakes his head no and John smiles   
"Good!!" He says and goes back to fucking Dean   
Once there done a few hours later Dean curls up in a ball and cries as his father pulls him into his arms   
"Shh!! It'll all be ok Dean" John says as he pulls Dean into his embrace   
but Dean keeps crying but he cries softly   
"I love you!! And your mine and no one else's!! Marked you!! You hear me!! Your mine and only mine!!" John whispers into Dean's ear  
"Yes dad" Dean says crying   
John just smiles "Good!! Now lets get me sleep!!" John says and flips out the light   
After that night John's mind began to pray on him but after seeing how bad he hurt his son he broke down but after Dean confessed to him he had the same feelings and they settled into a relationship and set rules and boundaries they found themselves happier than they were before and before soon Sam was involved in the mix and all three of them had a happy life and then San went off to college and John had Dean ALL to himself he didn't have to share yes John loved both his boys very much But he knew Sam had a scholarship to Stanford and John didn't wanna stand in his way and of course Dean was all his

PRESENT DAY

"OH GOD DAD!! YES!! YES!! GO FASTER!!" Dean screams in passion and John obliges moving his cock faster in Dean's ass and hitting his prostate   
"Ya like this Dean??" John asks  
"Yes!! Yes!!" Dean says   
"Good" John says   
and soon a few minuets later without warning John orgasms and shoots a load into Dean ass then Dean orgasms and shoots a load all over the bed and then they both collapse on the bed sweaty and cum covered   
"Shower time" John says as he pulls out of Dean and picks him up and carries him into the bathroom   
Dean just smiles and kisses his dad on the lips   
Dean is pressed up against the shower wall John on top of him his mouth on Dean's there hard cocks rubbing against each other and the warm water of the shower hitting there bodies and soon John is on his hands and knees his mouth full of Dean's cock and Dean moaning in pleasure John blows Dean until he cums and then Dean does the same to John  
after there shower there both dressed in underwear and lying on there bed in each others arms   
"Do you want some breakfast" John asks   
"No but i want you" Dean says and then pulls John into his embrace and starts to kiss him passionately and an hour later then lying in a disheveled bed with disheveled hair blankets, pillows, and there underwear lying on the bedroom floor   
"God Dean!! You were amazing!!" John says as he lies panting in bed  
"Thank you!! You weren't to bad yourself!!" Dean says   
"Shut up and give some love you jerk!!" John says   
"Come here you!!" Dean says and pulls John onto him and they kiss   
"I love you" John says once they finish kissing   
"I love you to!! Now come on lets get some breakfast" Dean says   
"Sounds like a plan" John says and then they both get out of bed get dressed and head down into the kitchen to get breakfast   
even though there relationship wasn't conventional and even though at first they didn't know how to handle it they wouldn't give up what they had or each other for the world   
THE END


End file.
